An electronic brake is a device that measures an electrical angle and a current supplied to a motor, generates torque by operating the motor by controlling a current flowing to the motor in accordance with the measured electrical angle, converts the torque into brake pressure through a gear, and brakes a vehicle using the converted brake pressure.
Recently, laws and regulations regarding a brake have been revised to be more severe due to an increase of vehicle accidents, so it is required to increase the pressure of a brake for stopping a vehicle, which was 50 bar, to 90 bar in order to satisfy the revised laws and regulations regarding a brake.